Pests cause millions of human deaths around the world each year. Furthermore, there are more than ten thousand species of pests that cause losses in agriculture. The world-wide agricultural losses amount to billions of U.S. dollars each year.
Termites cause damage to all kinds of private and public structures. The world-wide termite damage losses amount to billions of U.S. dollars each year.
Stored food pests eat and adulterate stored food. The world-wide stored food losses amount to billions of U.S. dollars each year, but more importantly, deprive people of needed food.
There is an acute need for new pesticides. Certain pests are developing resistance to pesticides in current use. Hundreds of pest species are resistant to one or more pesticides. The development of resistance to some of the older pesticides, such as DDT, the carbamates, and the organophosphates, is well known. But resistance has even developed to some of the newer pesticides.
Therefore, for many reasons, including the above reasons, a need exists for new pesticides.
Definitions
The examples given in the definitions are generally non-exhaustive and must not be construed as limiting the invention disclosed in this document. It is understood that a substituent should comply with chemical bonding rules and steric compatibility constraints in relation to the particular molecule to which it is attached.
“Acaricide Group” is defined under the heading “ACARICIDES”.
“AI Group” is defined after the place in this document where the “Herbicide Group” is defined.
“alkenyl” means an acyclic, unsaturated (at least one carbon-carbon double bond), branched or unbranched, substituent consisting of carbon and hydrogen, for example, vinyl, allyl, butenyl, pentenyl, hexenyl, heptenyl, octenyl, nonenyl, and decenyl.
“alkenyloxy” means an alkenyl further consisting of a carbon-oxygen single bond, for example, allyloxy, butenyloxy, pentenyloxy, hexenyloxy, heptenyloxy, octenyloxy, nonenyloxy, and decenyloxy.
“alkoxy” means an alkyl further consisting of a carbon-oxygen single bond, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, 1-butoxy, 2-butoxy, isobutoxy, tert-butoxy, pentoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, hexoxy, heptoxy, octoxy, nonoxy, and decoxy.
“alkyl” means an acyclic, saturated, branched or unbranched, substituent consisting of carbon and hydrogen, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, 1-butyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, and decyl.
“alkynyl” means an acyclic, unsaturated (at least one carbon-carbon triple bond, and any double bonds), branched or unbranched, substituent consisting of carbon and hydrogen, for example, ethynyl, propargyl, butynyl, pentynyl, hexynyl, heptynyl, octynyl, nonynyl, and decynyl.
“alkynyloxy” means an alkynyl further consisting of a carbon-oxygen single bond, for example, pentynyloxy, hexynyloxy, heptynyloxy, octynyloxy, nonynyloxy, and decynyloxy.
“aryl” means a cyclic, aromatic substituent consisting of hydrogen and carbon, for example, phenyl, naphthyl, and biphenyl.
“cycloalkenyl” means a monocyclic or polycyclic, unsaturated (at least one carbon-carbon double bond) substituent consisting of carbon and hydrogen, for example, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, cyclooctenyl, cyclodecenyl, norbornenyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octenyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, hexahydronaphthyl, and octahydronaphthyl.
“cycloalkenyloxy” means a cycloalkenyl further consisting of a carbon-oxygen single bond, for example, cyclobutenyloxy, cyclopentenyloxy, cyclohexenyloxy, cycloheptenyloxy, cyclooctenyloxy, cyclodecenyloxy, norbornenyloxy, and bicyclo[2.2.2]octenyloxy.
“cycloalkyl” means a monocyclic or polycyclic, saturated substituent consisting of carbon and hydrogen, for example, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclodecyl, norbornyl, bicyclo[2.2.2]octyl, and decahydronaphthyl.
“cycloalkoxy” means a cycloalkyl further consisting of a carbon-oxygen single bond, for example, cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, cycloheptyloxy, cyclooctyloxy, cyclodecyloxy, norbornyloxy, and bicyclo[2.2.2]octyloxy.
“cyclohaloalkyl” means a monocyclic or polycyclic, saturated substituent consisting of carbon halo, and hydrogen, for example, 1-chlorocyclopropyl, 1-chlorocyclobutyl, and 1-dichlorocyclopentyl.
“Fungicide Group” is defined under the heading “FUNGICIDES”.
“halo” means fluoro, chloro, bromo, and iodo.
“haloalkyl” means an alkyl further consisting of, from one to the maximum possible number of, identical or different, halos, for example, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, chloromethyl, trichloromethyl, and 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethyl.
“Herbicide Group” is defined under the heading “HERBICIDES.”
“heterocyclyl” means a cyclic substituent that may be fully saturated, partially unsaturated, or fully unsaturated, where the cyclic structure contains at least one carbon and at least one heteroatom, where said heteroatom is nitrogen, sulfur, or oxygen, for example, benzofuranyl, benzoisothiazolyl, benzoisoxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothienyl, benzothiazolyl cinnolinyl, furanyl, indazolyl, indolyl, imidazolyl, isoindolyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, oxazolinyl, oxazolyl, phthalazinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, thiazolinyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, 1,2,3-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, and 1,2,4-triazolyl.
“Insecticide Group” is defined under the heading “INSECTICIDES”.
“Nematicide Group” is defined under the heading “NEMATICIDES”.
“Synergist Group” is defined under the heading “SYNERGISTIC MIXTURES AND SYNERGISTS”.